Symphony
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: Set after Triage, a lone Soundwave finds a companion when a slave trader comes aboard the Nemesis and offers to sell his only fembot to the tyrant Megatron. Much to the confusion of the intelligence officer, Megatron gifts her to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**OC belongs to me. **

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a chapter to a plot bunny that has been nibbling at my heels since watching the episode of Triage. Magnificent really. But here we go. Soundwave has to have a bit of love too. CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THAT EPISODE.**

Knock Out cringed as he removed Soundwave's visor. He had yet to see Megatron's favorite mechs face. Red optics were revealed that seemed to bore into Knock Out's very being. They stared as if evaluating the medic's every movement.

"Let's see, I should have an extra visor somewhere around here." Knock Out muttered, wanting to be rid of this job quickly. The job would have usually taken an hour or so but the medic rushed as fast as he could, wanting to cover that stone face.

Much to Knock Out's relief, Soundwave left as soon as his visor was replaced. The medic watched carefully as the mech carefully as he left, his servo on his chest where he seemed to be comforting Lazerbeak in his own way.

* * *

Soundwave's chest vibrated gently as Lazerbeak relayed his ordeal, feeding images of Ratchet and Wheeljack's rough handling into Soundwave's processor. The intelligence officer nodded slightly as he listened. He was a very lone mech that only found company with his scout and his master. Megatron could have killed him long ago in a gladitorial match that had become a sort of destiny for the two. But alas, Megatron had spared him and Soundwave had dedicated his life to him.

"Soundwave, report to me. As I'm sure you're well aware, a ship is incoming and requesting permission to dock aboard the Nemesis. Their signal is of Decepticon origin and I believe it to be a slave trader." Megatron ordered, his voice filtering through Soundwave's audio frequencies. He said nothing as he made his way to his leader. He had sensed an incoming signal but his systems were still dulled from the sedatives Knock Out had given him. The sedatives were unnecessary but the medic believed it would help him with his recovery.

Slave traders usually did seek out Megatron. They often had strong mechs that Megatron could mold into capable warrior. Or perhaps even more drones. More often than not there were Autobots that could be used as bargaining chips or for a bit of fun. Rarely, they had a shipment of fembots for sale for Megatron's pleasure. But he never purchased any and if he did they often became warriors rather than play toys. Arachnid was a great example of this. Though she one of the tyrant's many regrets.

Soundwave entered the control room, the only sound being made was the opening and closing of the door. The captain of the slave trade ship was standing close by. A giant of a mech that bore none of Megatron's grace.

"Ah, there you are, Soundwave. Your visor looks nice again. At least the doctor can do something right. This is Gyro, the captain of the ship we allowed to board. He has a group of bots that I'd like you to evaluate for any worth. We will chat while you complete the task." Megatron chuckled, giving that smirk that showed how much he trusted the intelligence bot. Soundwave nodded and walked toward the group of bots that were being hauled in from the lower decks. There were about fifteen bots once they were all accounted for.

To Soundwave's displeasure, the bots were not well taken care of and would need care if they were purchased. There were a few Autobots and mostly drones among them. The drones would be purchased since they would be barely anything to buy. A dime a dozen. The Autobots would not be purchased since they already looked half way to the Well of Allsparks. They were warrior class anyways.

But something did catch his trained optic, a femme, a very small femme was cowering behind the group. Her wrists were bound behind her back and she was forced on to her knees like the rest. Scared bright blue optics darted skittishly around the ship as she tried to keep her composure. The tears dripping down her cheeks showed her loss of self-control of emotions. She was not very damaged but would need a tiny bit of care to get her armor glowing once more. The grime that coated it made it hard to tell it's color. But the gray he assumed was once white and the brown accentuated parts were once a glowing gold.

Her chassis jumped as Soundwave made his way to her. He could tell she wanted to disappear or run far, far away from him. The femme flinched as he knelt before her.

"Any worth." Soundwave replayed from Megatron's earlier words. Worth? The femme instantly caught the drift of his words. He wanted to know if they had any reason for purchasing her. The slave trader over heard those same words.

"Think her name is Chime if I remember correctly. Got her from a harem a few galaxies away. Her seal is still intact so you can understand how much I had to pay for her. Her name came from her singing. It's right pretty if you can get her to do it. Only heard it once when her previous master beat it out of her. I'll sell her to you for ten or so energon blocks. The harem master said she was some high up Autobot's daughter but she got captured when her sire went off during the war. I'm not much for stories but she has the insignia near her hip." the trader said, his voice sounding like he was gargling gravel.

Megatron looked at the silent officer. How long had the mech been in his service and never once asked for anything? He hadn't even asked for his visor to be fixed. Perhaps his loyal officer deserved something of the opposite gender.

"We'll take her. I'll have the drones fetch your payment. Soundwave, she will be yours to do what you wish. Think of it as a gift." Megatron chortled, heading to the exit with the slave trader. Soundwave gave his master a look. He was not accustomed to "gifts" and this was an inordinate one for a mech of his type.

Chime looked at the officer with wide optics. He was her owner now? Would he be kind or abusive? What would he do with her? She flinched once more as he reached out for her, but she was surprised to feel her restraints give away. Stunned, she looked at her now freed servos. She was shocked farther as he got to his peds and offered a servo. Meekly, she took it. But the combination of poor conditions and lack of energon caused her chassis to collapse as she got to a standing position.

Megatron smirked as he caught a glimpse of Soundwave's probes wrapping around her and preventing her fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 2**

Chime shuddered as she felt the cords wrap around her chassis. They were cold but held a comforting edge to them. It did nothing to quell her fears. Yes, he was not as frightening as his master but he was still terrifying. The probes only concreted these feelings. He was a silent mech and said not a word as he helped her to the medical bay. She was not sure if he was doing it to be nice or because he just wanted her looking nice again. It seemed her only true worth came from her chassis. It was all the other mechs had wanted in her very short path.

But there was one thing she cherished: her voice. She had been the apple of her father's optic and had only sang for him. Her mother had died during her trial of bringing her into this world. A servo ghosted over her throat as they made their way to what looked like the place. Father had said she sounded just like her mother. Though Chime had not pressed the issue since his optics turned teary with the memory.

"Back again so soon, Soundwave. I just fixed y-...Who is that...?" Knock Out blurted, his optics going wide when he caught sight of the probe-entangled femme. Soundwave ignored the medic and made his way to the berth. Knock Out watched with unbridled interest as he gently set the femme upon it. The dear looked as if she had quite the ordeal.

Soundwave pointed a digit at her that plainly said, "Fix her." Knock Out knew better than to question the intelligence officer.

"Of course! She'll be in good servos as always. Can you speak, my dear?" he asked, coming close to evaluate her chassis. Chime touched a servo to her throat and shook her helm. It wasn't that she could not speak, it was that she had not spoken in so long. She had lost the will to interact with anyone since being stolen away. Her previous master had beaten her into submitting to his singing requests. A shudder slithered down her spine. She was terrified to speak a word.

"Silent type, I see. No wonder you two get along so well. I'll just run a few tests and have you fixed up in a nano-click." he chortled, going to work on her armor. Soundwave stood by her side, ever quiet but watching the situation.

What was he to do with her? He had no desire to ravage the fembot. It had never been his taste to take advantage of another bot. All he ever needed was information. But if violence meant getting information then so be it. It was a necessary evil. But this femme... Besides being an Autobot, she had no part in this war. Just another casualty of circumstances and now she was here and bestowed upon him. But he would care for her just as Megatron had ordered. She would be his ward. Her lack of words promised a healthy relationship for one that actions spoke louder.

"There we go! All fixed up and aren't you the pretty femme? Who knew you were actually gold and white under that grime. You're free to leave now if you wish." Knock Out exclaimed, stepping back to admire his handy work. Soundwave was a lucky bastard.

Chime nodded as she got to her peds. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Now that she was fixed the next step in her new story was taking place. Anything could happen. Soundwave beckoned for her to follow him. His observation of her conditions concluded that her tiny chassis was starving for energon and they had plenty to give.

Lazerbeak chirped insistently in his language.

"She is pretty, Soundwave. Do you think she's nice?" he asked, holding closer to his chest. Chime listened carefully but could not understand him and she knew that the mech was relaying his response through frequencies to the chest piece.

"I am not sure yet and it is not of importance. If she is not polite, she will be dealt with. But I read a different aura from her. She will not be trouble. Now shush." Soundwave ordered, a servo touching his chest for emphasis. Lazerbeak gave an impatient chirp but said nothing else.

Chime did not wish to speak but she knew this mech was in charge of her life. If she was to survive she needed this mech. Her voice cracked and whirled from no use and Soundwave gave her a look of confusion. She tried coughing once more to loosen it.

"W-...Where are...we going?" she finally asked, managing to work the words out. She was embarrassed that she had almost forgotten how to speak. Soundwave looked at her for a minute, pondering how to respond. He hadn't expected her to speak out of the blue. He could also speak, he just never did. There was no reason to and the others were idiots. Megatron needed a do-er not a speaker. But he was supposed to care for this femme and speech would have to be used.

"To get energon." he stated simply, turning back to continue walking. Chime was shocked he actually responed.

"Thank you..." she whispered, following behind. Terror struck her as something with sharp claws snatched her up. It's claws were strong and forced her up into it's face. An insecticon! She turned away hopelessly as it opened it's mouth.

"Is this your pet, Soundwave?" it laughed, looking at the officer. Soundwave stared it, his visor showing no emotion but the feeling was understood. He was not amused. A digit pointed patiently at the floor, his order known.

"Fine, Soundwave. Just having fun." it glowered, setting her down none too gently and walking away. Chime clung to Soundwave fearfully until the monster was well out of sight. He stared at her with amusement. Was she even aware of her own actions?


End file.
